


My Dragon

by IAmProud



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, Doctor AU, EXO - Freeform, EXOK - Freeform, EXOM - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Yaoi, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmProud/pseuds/IAmProud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire is the reason they met.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare give up on me. You hear me. Fight this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic I originally posted on my AFF account.  
> Just really wanted to share it on here too ~
> 
> Please enjoy

”What the hell are you doing? Stop staring and give him the damn oxygen! Or do you want him to die?” In a hurry, Tao pulled away the poor nurse that was gone in shock.

The nurse’s first serious situation and he had already screwed things up.

The blond doctor on the other hand have had almost 10 years experience and could do this with blindfold on.

The dark haired patients pulse was dropping and Tao hurried with the oxygen. “Don’t you dare give up on me. You hear me. Fight this.” The doctor kept whispering to his patient over and over again as he struggled to steady the patients pulse.

When the pulse finally was constant, it was 35 minutes later. Tao on the other didn’t rest before he was sure that the young man’s oxygen level was as it should be. Said man could finally breath after another 10 minutes, and sat back in a chair next to the bed.

“I- I’m so sorry doctor Zitao.”

The doctor looked up just to meet big glossy eyes, almost in tears. The nurse that had panicked earlier now stood before the blond doctor, shaking.

Tao softly shook his head and took the nurses hand in his. “You were shocked. It was your first life or death situation. And beside nothing happened to him. I just had to react fast and therefore I was a little rough on you. Sorry about that. But next time I can assure you that you will do just fine.”  
The nurse nodded and a smile appeared on his lips. “Thank you doctor.”

After the blond doctor’s conversation with the nurse, his team left the room so he could have a moment to breathe before he had to get back to work. 

Sighting, Tao looked at the man he had just saved and sighted. “They told me you were completely surrounded by flames. Yet you didn’t get any bruises nor burn marks. Nothing at all. You are just like a dragon.”

Tao chuckled to himself. “Fire can’t hurt you.”

Tao always ended up speaking with his patients even though they were unconscious. Just to speak to them usually made the doctor calm.

After a moment of small talk, Tao finally stood and carefully caressed his patient's cheek. “My dragon, thanks for not giving up.”

His voice was barely a whisper, as he left the room.

Yifan woke with a terrible headache. It felt just like a hand over. The problem was he just couldn’t remember ever drinking last night.

Blinking several times to get the blurriness out of his eyes, Yifan would finally see his room around him.

The only problem was that this wasn’t his room.

The dark haired man’s eyes rested on a monitor next to him with some wires attached to it. Following the wires with his gaze, he quickly saw that those things was attached to him as well

“What the hell!” Yifan shouted and was about to fall out of the bed from the quick movement.

Two strong hands got a hold on his shoulders and steadied him back into the bed.

“You’re awake. Finally. We were all starting to get a little worried.”

Yifan looked up and was met by a red haired man with an over happy smile.

“I’m nurse Chanyeol.” The red haired nurse greeted.  
“W- what? Nurse? Why am I even here? or more important where is here!” Yifan was still freaking out cause his lack of memories.

“Just a minute Mr. Wu. I will find the doctor that took care of you. He will explain it all for you.” Chanyeol told Yifan, and before Yifan even got a chance to speak himself, the red haired man had left the room.

In less than five minutes, the nurse walking back in the hospital room with a blond man right behind him.

“You’re awake Mr. Wu. How wonderful.”

Yifan didn’t know why, but the blond doctors voice send shivers down his spine. He was sure he had heard that voice before. He was just not sure where nor when.

“Mr. Wu?” Nurse Chanyeol stood by Yifan’s side and lightly touched the patients shoulder. “Mr. Wu are you listening?”

“W-what?” Yifan blinked a few times and looked between the blond doctor and his nurse. When his gaze met the doctors, time stood still.

“Are you feeling better Mr. Wu?” the smile that followed the doctor’s words didn’t help the dark haired man’s situation. “I- I’m feeling fine. Though… I would love to know why I am here in the first place and where I am.”

Those words made Tao’s eyes widen. “You really don’t remember anything? Hmm your body must have been in shock. Chanyeol, would you please tell Baekhyun that we will keep Mr. Wu here for a few more days for some more checkups and some tests, just to make sure everything is in order.”

The nurse smiled and nodded “Of cause doctor.”

“Oh and one more thing Chanyeol.” Said man stopped in the door and turned to look at Tao.

“Please wait with the make out session to you two get home, okay? I don’t want you two to lose focus at work.”

The red haired nurse send the blond his brilliant smile and started to laugh. “We shall do our very best Doctor ZiTao.”

And then the nurse was gone.

The Blond rolls his eyes and sights “Why did I get those two bunnies on my team.”

Tao looked back at his patient and realized that Yifan just sat there in his bed staring at him. Completely confused.  
Clearing his throat the doctor took a seat in the chair next to Yifan’s bed.

“Well.. What happened to me?” Yifan asked the man next to him.

Tao sighted and nodded.

“Firstly to clear out for you where you are. You are at SMT local hospital. Not far from where the fire took place. And for the more important thing, why you are here. I can unfortunately only tell you the information I got when they brought you here and how we treated you. I don’t have more specific information’s.”

Yifan just nodded and waited for his doctor to carry on.

The dark haired man’s mouth dropped when the blond doctor was finished telling him what had happened.

“I was what? You cant be serious! No way in hell I would have survived that.”

Tao laughed and tried to calm his patient down. “That was what I told myself. But here you are, in all your glory.”

The blonds words made Yifan’s body heat up. Yes, he was definitely blushing. Why was he acting like this? This was too damn embarrassing.

As Tao left his patients room he stumbled into Baekhyun. Baekhyun as always was too curious for his own good.

“Why are you smiling so much doctor?” Baekhyun started to tease.

Tao just tried to wave of the question and walk past Chanyeol’s boyfriend.

Though things were never easy with any of them.

“Uuuh so that’s why you are all blushing huh? Well he is a fine looking man. Don’t let him go, okay.” Baekhyun spoke as he looked past the doctor and spotted Yifan.

Chuckling and wanting to hide his face, Tao cursed that he was such an open book. “Not planning on letting him go, Baek. Trust me.”

After three days, Yifan was good to go and could leave the hospital for good.

However, the blond doctor had told, his patient to meet up with him at the hospital at least once a week to make some checkups and see how things were going with the dark haired man’s health.

 

“Oh Mr. Wu. You are here again. I thought you had gone home three weeks ago.” Chanyeol stood in front of his former patient with a questioned look.

“I did. Just meeting up for my weekly checkup.” Yifan answered the nurse with a smile.

“Your weekly what? Did Tao tell you to come over?”

At this point Chanyeol couldn’t hide his amusement. “That sly bastard. Oh well I won’t be the one to hold you back from your meeting with doctor Zitao. Have a nice day Mr. Wu.”

The red haired nurse sing sang as he hurried off to do his work.

 

As the time went, Yifan got more attached to his meetings with his blond doctor.

And soon after it became the only thing he looked forward to.

He had only known the blond doctor for three months, but never less, he had found out he had fallen for the doctor. Yifan was determined to win the doctors heart.

Unfortunately, Yifan had a life to get to and work. Very unwilling was the dark haired man forced to cancel his last three meeting he had with his doctor.

Those were three weeks of pure hell.

However, now he couldn’t be happier.

Today was the day he had gathered all his courage to ask the doctor out.

And it was going to be a glorious day.

A perfect day.

As Yifan stepped into the hospital and walked toward the receptionist to ask for the blond when he saw a brunet man running towards Zitao, jumped into his arms and kissing the blond man on the lips.

Yifan’s world stood still. All air simply left his lungs and he suddenly had troubles breathing.

This was going to be a horrible day. 

He had to get away.

So he ran.

He ran out of the hospital and down the street.

In the hurry, Yifan stumbled right into a petit blond woman.

“Are you okay sir?” The woman asked him. Clearly concerned. Yifan just nodded and tried to get past her. “You sure, sir? Cause you are crying and I don’t recall a person is okay if they cry.”

Crying? Was he crying?

That was when Yifan felt the sting in his eyes and the wetness on his cheeks.

His day couldn’t possibly get any worse.

“Oh my God! Help!! Someone call an ambulance!” the petit woman started to scream.

So his day got worse.

As Yifan opened his eyes, he hissed at the sudden brightness that was in the room.

Damn those hospital lights he cursed as he covered his eyes.

While the dark haired man got used to the bright lights he heard mumbles of “his awake.” and “finally.”

The next thing Yifan sensed was someone holding his hand, squeezing it lightly.

However, when he looked up, he didn’t expect to see the doctor next to him.

But there the blond sat. With Yifan’s hand in his. Tired eyes looking down at him with a shy smile.

“You were out for almost two days Yifan. You got us all worried. Luckily you were close to the hospital when you collapsed. Why did you collapse in the first place? None of the tests seems to show that anything was wrong.”

As much as Yifan wanted Tao to hold his hand, he had to be realistic. Tao was in a relationship and he was not going to be the one to ruing it for the doctor.

Yifan pulled his hand out of Tao’s grip and just started to play with his fingers.

“Thanks for saving me again. I’m sorry for giving you all a hard time. I’m not sure why. Low bloodsucker or something made me collapse maybe.”

When Yifan was done answering the doctors questions an awkward silence was left in the room.

The blond figured that if he changed the subject it would definitely be a less awkward situation.

“I haven’t seen you for some time. Which is good. I mean that means that you have been okay and not feeling ill or anything. Yes it’s great you have been good so far.”

No, Tao didn’t make the situation less awkward. If possible he had made it more.

The doctor kept cursing at himself for being so embarrassing. So he kept quite.

As he kept silence, Tao observed his patient for some time.

“That’s new.” He suddenly spoke.

Yifan looked up at him with a questioned look. “What is?”

The blond just smiled and pointed at the necklaces Yifan wore. “The dragon necklaces.”

“Oh that. Yeah it is. After the first time I was here, I have been obsessed with dragons. To be honest I’m not sure why. But hey they are awesome so I’m not complaining.”

Tao just chuckled and studied his patient for some moments more.

“Mr. Wu Yifan!! Why the hell didn’t you tell us that you have been in the hospital! You had to get in the second time before we found out! You have a family dammit.”

Both the doctor and his patient looked towards the door from where the shouting came from.

In the doorway stood a black haired male with red puffy eyes, definitely from crying and with a kid next to him.

The male ran towards the man in the bed, embracing him in a tight hug, the crying man started to kiss Yifan’s cheek now and again.

The blond doctor taken aback from the scene before him.

Of course, his patient had a man and a child. How stupid could Tao be?

The blond was mentally cursing himself yet again, but figured that it would be best if he spoke up to calm the crying man.

“I can assure you sir that Yifan is completely fine and out of any danger. I must say though it’s nice to finally meet Mr. Wu’s boyfriend and child.”

The crying man suddenly stopped his sobbing, looked up and stared at the doctor. “B- boyfriend?”

He then took a hold on Yifan and started to shake him violently. “You told him I was your boyfriend?”

“I-I’m sorry, Husband might have been more appropriate?” Zitao quickly said. Hoping to avoid any embarrassing situation.

The sudden pale look made the black black haried man looklike he was about to pass out. Luckily, Yifan jumped in to rescue. “Suho for heaven sake, breath would you!”

The dark haired man then turned his attention towards his doctor with a questioned look

“I’m not quite sure how you thought that my half-brother would be my boyfriend or husband for that matter. And this is his child. Not mine.”

Great. Tao could feel his neck staring to burn hot. This couldn’t be happening. Why was he so embarrassing?

“I am truly sorry I misunderstood it all, I-“

Tao couldn’t thank the heavenly powers more than when his phone started to ring.

“I’m sorry I have to take this.” Tao almost sang in happiness.

“Hello? Hey, honey. Yes, of course. I will be out in a minute. Just wait for me there, okay? Great.”

The doctor then turned to his patient and his family. “I’m sorry I have to leave you three now. I will make the final check up on you in the evening, Yifan.” 

Before Yifan had a chance to make his doctor stay, Tao had already left the room.

“If you don’t go now you will never have the chance to tell him.”

The dark haired man looked at his half-brother. Confused. “Excuse me? Tell him what exactly?”

Suho rolled his eyes and sighted. “You love him. It’s obvious. Tell him. Now. Come on chop chop.”

Yifan didn’t know why, but he always ended doing as his brother told him to do.

Even though the dark haired man knew this was a terrible idea. A really terrible idea, he always ended up doing as his brother suggested.

So Yifan hurried out. However, he stopped just as fast. There before him stood his savior. His doctor. But there the brunet was again.

Arms around the blond, nuzzling into said man.

Yifan froze. This was ridiculous. Why didn’t he think this through?

Why did he blindly just do as Suho told him?

He should just stay away from this happy couple.

Why even confess to Tao if he could never have him?

“Yifan? Why are you out of bed? You should really rest.”

Yifan was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t realize that Tao now stood in front of him.

“I- I just came to thank you before I leave.” Yifan blurred out. At least he sounded convincing, he thought to himself.

“Are you leaving already? But I- “

Tao was interrupted by the brunet that suddenly stood by his side, hugging him tight.

“Paaandaaa. Who is this?”

Tao rolled his eyes and tried to get out of the brunets grip. “This is Mr. Wu Yifan. He is my patient.”

Yes. Patient. Nothing more. Yifan thought bitterly.

Yifan greeted the brunet and forced a smile. He really hoped it looked convincing.

“Hello. It’s nice to meet Mr. Zitao’s boyfriend.”

The two men before him looked like they both was about to die.

“His what? No. No! Not at all. I’m Sehun, Tao’s younger brother. Though I would love to have my way with him.” Sehun started to tease.

Tao hid the back of the brunets head “You nasty basted! Seriously, what is wrong with you? Stop the incest already.”

Sehun just laughed. Still trying to nuzzle himself closer to his older brother, making said man felling uncomfortable.

Making the blond doctor uncomfortable was Sehun’s only life goal at the moment. 

Yifan was still a little surprised of the information he just had got.

“I-I’m sorry you were just so close I thought-“

“Yeah well Sehun, that dork have been away on a 4 month long school trip and obviously missed me so much he had to make me gay in front of all my colleagues.”

“Oh come on Panda, as if you don’t enjoy getting it in your ass.” Sehun spoke up.

The blond doctor’s face became an unhealthy shade of red. “Would you shut up you piece of shit!”

“Daddy!” A small voice shouted.

All three men turned around to look at a young boy, not older than 8 years, staring at Tao with an unamused expression.

“It’s not okay to speak like that daddy. You always tell me that.”

Tao sights and lifted his son up.

“I know Kai. I’m sorry honey. Can you forgive daddy?”

They little boy’s eyes shinned as he smiled big. “Of course daddy. Um daddy who is this?”

Tao sighted because he yet again had to explain who Yifan was. “This is Mr. Wu Yifan. He is my patient.”

The boys eyes widened in awe. “Is this your Dragon? You asked him to be your boyfriend yet? I want a daddy with superpowers! Come on daddy ask him nooooow!”

“This is just unbelievable! It’s the last time I share anything with any of you two!” Tao yelled.

“Sehun take your nephew. I’m gonna find some private place where I can die in peace.”

The doctor handed his brother Kai and ran off.

“Hunnie why haven’t dad told his dragon that he loves him?” The young boy started to ask.

Sehun cauldn’t help but laugh. Truly, Jongin reminded him of himself. Tao’s life was defiantly not gonna be easy in the future.

“I don’t know Kai. Maybe daddy is afraid his dragon will fly away if he tells him.”

Jongin just nodded at that information. As if that made perfectly sense.

“You do recall I’m still here, right?” Yifan spoke up.

Sehun looked the man before him in the eyes and nodded. “Now it should be easy for you to pull yourself together and find him and make out already.”

Yifan was stunned and embarrassed. “W-what do you mean.”

“Oh come on. It was so obvious you wanted to kill me because you thought I was with Tao.  
Jealousy doesn’t suit your pretty face by the way. And beside he loves you. Now go before you regret it.”

Tao loved him. For real? Yifan had to ask Tao himself. He had to know if this was true.

So he ran towards the direction he had seen his doctor run off to.

 

“Excuse me.” Sehun turned towards the voice, still with his nephew in his arms.

“Hi, I saw you spoke with my brother a second ago. Do you know where he went?” Suho spoke

The brunet didn’t have a chance to answer Suho, before little Jongin started to pull his uncle’s hair and hit him.

”Kai! What is wrong with you? Okay okay I’m gonna put you down! Happy now? Jesus.”

Without even answering his uncle, Jongin ran over to the other child and stood in front of him.

“You are pretty! What’s your name?”

Too embarrassed, the other kid just stared at Jongin. Not answering at all.

Suho just laughed and looked down at his own kid. “His name is Kyungsoo. He is a little shy.”

A light blush had painted Kyungsoo’s cheeks.

Jongin did indeed stand to close for his liking.  
Jongin apparently didn’t think he stand close enough, because the next thing that happened was that he hugged Kyungsoo tight and nuzzled his face into the other child’s neck.

“I want Kyungsoo to be my boyfriend when we grow up. Do you want to be Jongin’s boyfriend Kyungsoo?”

 

After running around like a lost pup for what felt like a lifetime Yifan finally spotted his doctor in one of the hospital rooms.

Carefully he opened the door and walked in.

The blond had buried his face in a pillow screaming and cursing at himself.

“Tao?”

In shock, Tao turned towards the door and saw the person he least wanted to see at that moment.

“Please leave now.”

Yifan did the opposite though and walked closer towards Tao.

“I told you to get lost dammit! Leave me alone!” Tao shouted

As stubborn, as Yifan was he didn’t listen to the doctor. “Why do they keep calling me your dragon?”

Tao wasn’t expecting anything near that question. “What?”

“They- your brother and your son keeps calling me your dragon. Why?”

Tao started to curse again. “I swear to God I’m gonna make their life a living hell!”

“Well I’m not leaving before you tell me.” Yifan spoke.

Tao sighted and gave up.

“That is what I called you the day you came in to the hospital the first time. After the fire I mean.  
‘My dragon, thanks for not giving up.’ was what I said to you that time we were sure you would survive. Now I have told you. Happy? Now leave.”

“You are the reason for my obsession with dragons.” The dark haired man came to realize.

Yifan was a little stunned. But then again it shouldn’t have come as a big surprise for him. He have been oddly attached to the doctor from the beginning.

The next that happened, was right out of a cliché drama. 

Yifan ran over to Tao, pulled him into his embrace and kissed him.

Tao was to shocked to response Yifan’s kiss though.

When the dark haired man finally broke the kiss, he was met with still shock-filled eyes.

“I-I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry Zitao.” Yifan blurred out fast, looking at any other place than in the eyes of the one, he had just kissed.

“You… You just kissed me?” Tao asked. His brain still not believing what had just happened.

Yifan just nodded and buried his face in his hands. “I’m sorry.”

“You kissed me.” This time the doctor seemed to get what had just happened.

The blond started to freak out.

“I- I didn’t kiss you back! I.. Do it again! Please. I promise I will kiss back this time!”

The other too stunned for what the doctor was saying. “You want me to kiss you again?”

The blond could only nod.

Yifan couldn’t believe what he was hearing. However, he leaned in to kiss the doctor again.

Here goes nothing Yifan thought to himself.

The doctor didn’t just kiss Yifan back, but managed to flip them over so he was on top of the dark haired one.

While the doctor kissed and sucked on the others lips, he started moving his hips in a sinful way.

Those movements shouldn’t be legal in anyway Yifan thought as his moans quickly filled the small room they were in.

“And you always tell me I can’t kiss Baek when we are at work?”

Tao almost fell down of the bed in shock from Chanyeol’s sudden appearance.

The red haired nurse couldn’t do anything but laugh hysterically.

“Remember to at least close the door next time. Your happy time could be heard all the way to the reception.”

Both men in the bed was too embarrassed to meet the eyes of the red haired nurse. They both just hurried out of the room and towards their families.

Before them sat Suho at a chair hiding his red face in his hands.

Sehun right next to him, laughing so much he had trouble breathing and a concerned Kyungsoo staring at his uncle. “Were you hurt Fan Fan?”

Yifan taken off guard just shook his head. “No, Kyungsoo. Not at all. Why?”

Kyungsoo took a good hold onto his uncle. “Because you sounded like you were in pain.”

Jongin who was sitting at his uncle’s lap frowned his brows when he heard Kyungsoo speak.

“Really? I thought it was happy sounds. Not pain sounds. Uncle Sehun what do you think?”

“Oh…. Oh God no!” Tao almost shouted as he realized that Chanyeol wasn’t kidding when he had told them how loud they were.

“You sure you’re not in pain? Pants aren’t too tight Mr. Wu?” Sehun choked out between his laugher.

Suho looked up at Sehun in horror. “Would you please not say things like that in front of my child! And you two!”

Suho had now turned towards his half-brother and the blond doctor. Pointing a finger at them.

“Never again where my child will be a victim for those sounds! Understood?”

Without hesitation, both men nodded.

When the two men’s eyes met, they couldn’t stop their goofy grin.

Yes, there was indeed going to be many night with them having their kind of fun.

Hopefully already tonight.

 

Jongin walked towards the door lightly knocking. “Dad? Is it safe to come in?”

“Of course, Kai” Tao spoke up from the other side of the door.

As Jongin walked in the room, his father gave him an odd look. “Why wouldn’t it be safe for you to come in Kai?”

“You are kidding, right?”

However, when Jongin saw the confusion on his father’s face he could only sight loudly.

“Last time I walked in without knocking, you were a moaning mess and dad was giving it to you hard. I am only 18. I don’t need to be traumatized more what so ever.”

When Tao started to blush Jongin was deciding rather he should get the fire extinguisher or not.

“Whatever. Here just open this.” Jongin finally said and handed his father a box.

The blond looked at the box with a curious look. “What’s this? It’s not my birthday.”

Jongin rolled his eyes. “Could you just open it already?”

“Okay okay. Just chill.” Tao did as he was told and started to unwrap the box and opened it.

As Yifan walked out of the bathroom and into his and Tao’s bedroom, he was shocked.

Before him was his husband crying. Looking like he was hurt. Kris hurried over Tao’s side and embracing him in a tight hug.

“What are you doing? Let go let go!” Tao whined as he tried to wiggle out of his loves grip.

Kris was utterly confused by this point. “But- but you were crying.”

“Well yeah, because of this!” The blond held out the gift he had just unwrapped.

In his hand, he held a framed picture with them all.

Tao and Kris looking at each other with love filled eyes and on either side of them stood Suho and Sehun with little Kyungsoo and little Jongin in their arms. Around the frame, it said. ‘Happy 10 years.’

“I have never seen this picture before.” Kris spoke up, amazed by this new family picture.

“We took the picture with my phone back then at the hospital. I have always felt like only I could see this picture, but now I felt like sharing it with you.”

Tao pulled his son down for a tight hug, tears still running down his face. “Thank you, little Jongin. This is the best present ever.”

A sudden knock on the door was enough to ruin the happily family moment.

“Don’t open it Tao. We are having a lovely family moment.” Kris whined after Tao.

Tao on the other hand just shook the whining man off. “Stop whining you big baby. It might be important.”

As Tao opened the door, he almost got knocked over. “ HAPPY 10 YEARS!” Lay and Luhan shouted as they both embraced Tao in a tight hug. Following the two over exited men came Suho with the drinks, Sehun with the food and Kyungsoo with presents and a little 7 year old kid holding onto Kyungsoo’s shirt.

Yes, a lot had happened during the 10 years.

About 4 years after Tao and Kris got together, the family grew the day Sehun came home with his boyfriend.

Wanting to introduce them all too loving and caring Luhan and his little adorable son Xuimin.

Only 8 months after Sehun, Suho got together with kind and life loving Lay.

They had all become a big family so fast.

It was the best blessing ever.

Kris was actually grateful for almost dying that day 10 years ago. Otherwise, he would have never been part of this loving family.

As the food was been settled and all 10 persons was settled around the table, there was yet another knock on the door.

“Seriously? Can’t we have a family dinner without getting interrupted?”

Tao sighted and stood again to open the door.

This time though he almost got deaf.

“HAPPY 10 FABILOUS YEARS DOCTOR! I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!” Chanyeol shouted as soon as the door opened.

“Do you really have to be that loud!” Baekhyun yelled at his boyfriend.

“Oh baby you didn’t complain last night.”

“Okay I’m just gonna shut the door in your faces.” Tao spoke and was about to shut the door, when he heard a small voice.

“Panda! Panda carry Chen? Chen wants to say happy 10 years to panda.”

Tao sighted and smiled. “I can’t say no to you my little Chennie. Come here.”

Tao took the 4 year old boy out of Baekhyun’s hands and carried him over to the others.

“Now Chen can you say to your daddies that they have to be good? Otherwise I have to ground them.” Tao spoke nicely to Chen. The little boy just nodded.

“Daddy and daddy…”

“Yeah I know Chen. Daddy heard Panda loud and clearly.” Chanyeol spoke up. Still with his devilish, grin. 

 

It was a wonderful evening. The food was great. Sehun of course saying he had made it all by himself, but there was no doubt that Kyungsoo had made almost everything.

Jongin was playing with Chen and Xiumin, when he felt a light touch on his shoulder. As he turned to see who it was, he spotted Kyungsoo and immediately lightened up.

“Hyung.. Hi.”

Kyungsoo didn’t meet Jongins eyes though.

Kyungsoo, to be honest looked like someone who would rather pass out than stand in that situation he was in.

“Yes.” The word that left Kyungsoo’s lips where barely a whisper.

Jongin still not following looked confused. “Yes? Yes what, Soo? I’m no sure I-“

“10 years ago. At the hospital. You asked me if I wanted to be your boyfriend when we grew up.” Kyungsoo spoke fast.

Slow enough for jongin to understand, but fast enough so he could get it out of the world.

Jongin started to giggle. “Oh yeah I did ask. It was… Wait! What? Did you just say yes?” Jongin’s mouth dropped in surprise.

Kyungsoo nodded. “That if the offer is still there.”

“Would you two just get over the awkwardness and embarrassment and make out already? Be a happy couple or something.” They heard Luhan shout from the other end of the room.

“Thanks for ruining this big moment you fucking deer!” Jongin fires after his uncle’s boyfriend.

Luhan laughed aloud and turned his attention back to his beloved Sehun.

Jongin on the other hand just mumbled many hateful words against Luhan.

“I wouldn’t mind.”

Jongin pulled out of his own thoughts, looked at the love of his life. “S-sorry. What did you say?”

“I wouldn’t mind.. Make out with you.” Kyungsoo explained again.

“I-you. Really?” Jongin was an awkward mess. How could Kyungsoo be so cool about this?

Kyungsoo couldn’t keep his laugh in. “What happened to you Kim Jongin? You have never been this awkward. Yes, really. Now take me to your room.”

Without hesitation, Jongin pulled Kyungsoo with him to his room and closed the door behind them.

“Chen wants to sleep with Xiumin today. Can I?” Chen looked at his parents with big glossy eyes. Baekhyun already half-asleep with his head resting on Chanyeol’s lap, just nodded and started to snore again.

“You guys please stay. Let’s have a happy family slumber party.” Tao cheered.

“We have two spare rooms and lots of space in the living room so it should not be an issue. Yeol, you and Baek can have Kris’ and my room we can have the couch.”

The red haired man thanked Tao but rejected it.

“Baek is already asleep and I’m not going to carry him. We will take the couch. You two lovebirds keep your room.”

“Well then goodnight everyone” Kris said to their big family and pulled Tao with him into their room.

As they got into their room, and the door closed behind them, Kris pushed Tao onto their bed.

“You’re gonna make love to me, Dragon?” Tao spoke up with an innocent voice.

“I sure am Panda bear.” The dark haired man purred as he started to kiss his boyfriend down the neck.

“Oi! Keep the moaning down dammit! You have 10 other people under your roof! Including two small kids!” They heard Chanyeol complain from the living room.

Kris chuckled and looked into his lovers eyes. “You think you can hold your tongue?”

Tao smiled and pulled his husband down for a rough kiss. “You are talking to the person that had a phone conversation with his parents while you gave a blow job. I think I can handle it.”


End file.
